This invention relates to automatic transmissions and more particularly to an automatic transmission having a torque converter and a planetary gear train.
Known automatic transmissions use torque-converter couplings with planetary gear trains. The gear trains can supply one or more gear reductions and reverse, depending upon the design, by simultaneously engaging or locking various elements of the planetary systems.
Automatic control of such transmissions is achieved by a complicated arrangement of disc clutches or brake bands which lock the various elements. The elements are operated by oil pressure and are regulated by governors. As the vehicle accelerates, the transmission causes shifts to occur. A shift is usually accompanied by a drop in power to the wheels of the vehicle and by vibration and hesitation. Shifts can be annoying and disconcerting to the operator of the vehicle particularly where they occur frequently.